Meet Decimo
by YourBuddyBJ-Z
Summary: Kyoko Sasagawa was really generous enough to sponsor all expenses and accommodation for the fieldtrip of her former classmates after she left 6 months ago to live in Italy.


Title: Meet Dicimo

Author: YourBuddyBj-Z

Characters: 10th. Generation Vongola, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Muiri and others

Genre: Family, Romance, Action, Comedy and a bit of Crossover

* * *

A/N: all characters aren't mine except the OC and the other unfamiliar Family and I apologize if I massacred the characters (OOC) and also if you want to see how things looks like please visit my page (just remove the *) htt*ps:*/*www.*facebook.*com/*Buddy-Bj-*1438995913085369/timeline/*?ref=hl

/also shout out to kuya Emilio for the cameo/ please visit his page https:*/*www.*facebook.*com/*PhilLovesThemMangoes*?fref=ts

* * *

XX– ONE SHOT –XX

"Nee~ Nezu Sensei it's so kind of Sasagawa san to pay for all our expenses she's sending us a private plane to use!" said by one of the terror teacher's student

"Indeed" he agreed "also, it's a surprise where on earth did she became rich nee~ sensei?" asked by another, but this time a female.

" _Private flight NO. 14XXX to Italy, please proceed to gate 14"_ they all heard on the PA system and proceeded to go to the said gate. After arriving they were all surprised to see a huge private jet it's not like the normal ones they usually saw on movies and also in the airports.

The huge plane is like an air bus and painted all white with a huge Vongola X insignia near the tail. After they climbed in they were all astonished to the interior seeing how elegant and expensive the cushions and other things inside.

" _please, choose any comfortable area, and you can roam around after the plane is already stable in the air, as what mistress ordered and also, please refrain from touching anything from Master Decimo's study"_

They heard what the stewardess told them and agreed, all of them found their comfort spots and sat while Nezu sat on the front where it's most comfortable

The interior was like a corporate meeting hall there's a huge table in the middle with a lot of comfortable swivel chairs around and also which is all white with a tint of black and red in the middle and to space heading to the cockpit there's huge white leather 'U' shaped Sofa on the side and complete with huge bag of leather white pillows and a huge flat screen on front.

" _please take your seat, because we're about to take off"_ after they heard the captain the all took a seat in front where there are normal seats in normal planes that has a seatbelt attached.

~ITALY~

A couple cuddling on their king sized bed while the man is half naked and the woman was on her nighties

"Amare, I'm sorry if I can't meet them tomorrow with you." Said a soft yet velvety voice

"è cara va bene , so che sei occupato"

(it's alright dear, I know you're busy) said by a sweet femenine voice

"Grazie per la comprensione il mio amore , e domani io sto avendo un incontro con la famiglia Capuleti e Montecchi . stanno disturbare altre famiglie con il loro conflitto soprattutto la Baret Verde." Answered by the man

(Thank you for understanding my love, and tomorrow I'm having a meeting with the Capulet and Montague famiglia. they're bothering other families with their conflict especially the Green Baret.)

"Capisco la vostra linea di lavoro mia cara , ma per favore si può prendere facilmente solo o un giorno ?" she said with a smile but a showing worried expression

(I understand your line of work my dear, but please can you take it easy just for a day?)

"Cercherò di chiarire il mio programma e carta opere di domani , in modo che dopo il mio incontro avremmo potuto avere il nostro tempo da solo" he kissed her temple

(I will try to clear my schedule and paper works tomorrow, so that after my meeting we could have our time alone)

"grazie caro , anche se spero che Roma e Julie sarebbero stati insieme e le Famiglias sarebbero conciliare troppo ..."

(thank you dear, although I hope that Rome and Julie would be together and the famiglias would reconcile too...)

"non ti preoccupare Don delle berretti verdi sarà lì per aiutarmi a calmare quei barbari e anche per fissare la problema"

(don't worry the Don of the green berets will be there to help me calm those barbarians and also to fix the problem)

"bene , fratello Ceazar risolvere sempre con te , lo sai . entrambi sembra paura quando voi ragazzi stanno ganging ." she giggled

(well, brother Ceazar always fix it with you, you know. both of you looks scary when you guys are ganging up.)

"noi siamo?" he chuckles "Andiamo a dormire , buona notte , ti amo" he kissed her on the lip and cuddled with her

(are we?) (let's just go to sleep, good night, I love you)

"ti amo troppo , buona notte" she kisses back and hugged him tight snuggling to his bare chest

(I love you too, good night)

~BACK AT THE PLANE~

"Alright everyone you can either rest up or roam around the plane, but please take note what the butler have said that no one touches anything on the table of the Decimo" Nezu announced

When the butler came out from the cockpit and headed to Nezu "señor Nezu "Mistress Kyoko wishes for you and the class to head on the main mansion after landing, we will be the ones responsible for your luggage." A mustached old butler with a Italian accent wearing a tail coat bowed

"and please call me Theodoro, Master Decimo ordered me to be at your service till we land" as he continued

"wow, how rich did Sasagawa san became!" said another female student

"che… I shouldn't have broken up with her" said by a student seating comfortably on the U shaped Sofa

Then the butler shut him a glare which sent Nezu to shudder a bit

"Nee~ Mochida stop it. And by the way, who's this Decimo is he an old man?" then the face of the butler lit up with a little glitter showing he's lighten up

"good question young man, he is the current head or the Don of the Vongola Famiglia he is the same age as you and a very remarkable young man" he praised the Young Don

"he must be that great when you speak highly of him" told Nezu

"of course Señor, he is indeed" he now told them with a bit of a smile

"Mr. Butler, can we take a peek at Decimo's office?" said by another male student

"why certainly, as long as you don't touch any of his belongings then it's fine" then he walked going to the end of a plane and opened a door revealing a perfect office study, a mahogany table at one corner with a all black with a tint of red on the cushion leather and has a Vongola X insignia on the headrest the other corner has a All black leather sofa and a flat screen near the door a book shelf full of books, but what caught them the most was the content of the table laying on top. A huge thick note book with an expensive pen on its holder and also a picture frame.

"isn't this Kyoko chan and who's the guy on her back hugging her?" asked by one girl. The glimpse of light only shows Kyoko's image and shade's the guy's on the back but it was visible that the man was wearing a metallic silver with black gloves and also on a gray suit with a matching cape "ne~ ne~ Hana chan, Kyoko and you are best friends right? Do you know anything about her?!" asked by another

"Señora Hana, mistress Kyoko wants to give you this, and also please don't mention anything yet. Let's wait for Mistress response first" the butler butted in

"if that's what she wishes then it's her decision, I totally miss her" the butler smiled "she does too… she sometimes talks about you to the daughters of the Master's ally and also to their wives" he bowed

"please everyone if you would allowed to leave Master's study, I would be serving food" the butler announced

"well, everyone it's time for rest because tomorrow we're heading to Sasagawa san's main house" Nezu clapped and the students awed and gloomily headed out

"ne~ do you think this trip would be fun?" asked by Mochida's friend "I think so…" he answered

"this is going to be interesting" snickered by Hana as she whispered it to the butler

"indeed, señora" he snorted

 **~10 HOURS LATER~**

" _Please fasten your seatbelts because we're about to land"_

The butler woke them all up, all yawned and stretched and then followed the instructions of the pilot.

Thirty minutes later they landed and now about to get off the plane, the students saw two stretched black limos and four all black Hummers parking with men in all black suit standing outside the cars

"wow… talk about treatment" said Machida "yeah!" his friends cheered

"señora Hana, Mistress instructed me to guide you to the other car" which she nodded and headed to the other and left her classmate with a dropped jaw while Theodoro gestured "Señor Nezu, please head to the other" which the professor nodded in agreement

After riding the car, they were all amazed how extremely cool it is inside the inside was a U shaped sofa white leathered and has a gold insignia of the Vongola X

After fifteen minutes of riding they arrived at the Vongola Castle they all awed the place it was covered by forest and the left side has a lake.

They all gone out and the huge double door opened the stairs has a red carpet and heading inside they saw a very luxurious grand lounge but it still had a huge doorframe that leads them to the main lobby where they saw a very familiar face which was Kyoko's on a huge portrait hanging but the man holding her shoulder while she's seating on a velvet Victorian lounge while the man was wearing the same gloves and also the same outfit except it was a white three piece suit and black dress shirt with red tie but his face was being covered by a red curtain because another two butlers are cleaning.

" _Bartolo, please call out Mistress_ " as he spoke Italian, another butler bowed and headed to the twin stairs which he took the left

"please, wait here." Told by Theodoro and Nezu and his students nodded while Hana asked the head butler "can I see Ipin and Lambo?"

"Lady Ipin is in her Room but fulmine (lightning) is not yet home, he was with a trip with Master Decimo this morning to escort the young Don of the Don DelaVega Famiglia" the head maid stated and also bowed and Hana also headed upstairs

Everyone was left yet again on gape

A little while later "Mistress has arrived" she gracefully walked down "Nezu sensei! It's finally good to see you come!" she greeted

"well, we have tons of questions for you, Sasagawa san" he greeted back with a smile mean while the boys drooled on her she had grown to a fine lady after 6 months she has left and she is now wearing a white chiffon dress with a gray ribbon on her waist and a white high heel.

"Kangei mina" she greeted to all of them (welcome everyone)

Suddenly the door burst open "Master Decimo is back" announced by Theodoro

The man who came on was a lean and 180 cm tall wearing an all white three piece suit and his white cape and a white fedora hiding his face

"Amore mio, io sono tornato presto" helding his arms open while all the people looked at to his way including the guests

(My love, I'm back early)

They all saw the gracious Kyoko now running to his arm and he lifted her while his white fedora fell as they both makes out on the spot (audioble kisses can be heard) that made the female occupants blush

"benvenuti a casa , mi sei mancato" resting her forehead with his (still they could not see his face)

(welcome home, I missed you)

"Tu mi sei mancata , vedo gli ospiti sono arrivati ?" as he said it sweetly with his manly yet soft voive all the girls from Nezu's class shouted "KYAAA!" and blushed while the boys frowned

(I missed you too, I see the guests have arrived)

She nodded "perché non li accogliete troppo?" (why don't you welcome them to?)

Letting Kyoko down and snaking his right arm to her waist "ahh ... le mie scuse , benvenuto al mio himble tutti a casa ! è bello vederti di nuovo!" he smiled at them

The whole guest erupted "DAME~TSUNA!" they all shouted, they all saw a manly face and a bit of a tenor voiced man

Then someone picked up the discarded fedora on the floor "capo, hai qualche ordini ?"(boss, do you have any more orders?" said by a silver haired man

"non di più , si può respinto tempesta si può prendere un fulmine , sole e dalla pioggia con voi . foschia e nuvole è venuta con me in sala riunioni." As he replied (no more, you may dismissed storm you can take lightning, sun and rain with you. mist and cloud is comming along with me on the meeting room)

The room got even louder after they saw his companions "EEEII! SASAGAWA, YAMAMOTO, GUKODERA, HIBARIIII!" hibari tsked and complained of the crowd and ignored them

They all saw men wearing an all black perfectly tailored suits but deferent colored dress shirts, Hibari on his light purplr, Yamamoto on his light blue, Sasagawa wearing light orange and Gukudera with his red dress shirt

"mina, this is Tsu-kun's guardians" as Kyoko and Tsuna smiled at them

"I'm sorry, if I could not be on your assistance, amare (love) I still have a business to attend to and I hope this turns out well" he kissed her again while she hugged his neck and him on her waist. He was speaking in Japanese

"Master, the Bonvolio, Simon, Chiavarone, Tamaso, Nuevo, Difo, Beccio, Varia, CEDEF, Foundation and the main topic of the meeting the Capulete and Montague Famigia" as the head butler annouced

"I'll be right there, I'm still waiting for the Don Dela Vega Don to arraive" he plainly stated with a voice that has authority

They all noticed a lot of Hummer and Humvee on a convoy and in the middle was an all black Hummer and after they parked they saw a huge built guy wearing a white three piece suit with military aviator sunglassed but he is wearing a military colored green beret with a logo patch of a circle and has a crossing image of two thompson gun and it was cicled with their family name on it "DON DELA VEGA FAMIGLIA"

"finally, the berretto verde Famiglia is here!" exclaimed Yamamoto "I can spar with Poncho to the EXTREME!" yelled Sasagawa

"che~" Gukodera only exclaimed

After that guy came out so was his bodyguards who came out except wearing a military combat uniform complete with all gears

"FRATELLO!" both Kyoko and Tsuna greeted (Brother)

"Sorellina, Fratello" as the couple greeted the huge man with a hug the man was on deep voice

"I hope you two could knock some sense to both of Rome and Julie's Family" Kyoko pouted

"don't worry caro mio, I'll do my best on that, also Fratello is here to help" he smiled

"I don't know if this is a good way to escape my damned paper works, but at least I took some break" as the Don of the Don Dela Vega Famiglia stated

Tsuna and Kyoko just chuckled and laughed at that one "well, I need to go and head to that meeting so we could finish this early and I could spend time with my _beloved fiancée_ even more" he kissed her hand and she giggled which the maids blushed and the former female classmates "KYAAAA" again

/Note: the Italic words are now translated to Italian/

" _OI! MONGRELS, DON'T CAUSE TO MUCH DAMAGE WHEN SPARRING WITH THE VONGOLAS, UNDERSTOOD?"_ as the Don of the Green Beret

" _COPY THAT, BOSS"_ and his men responded

When the Don turned around he saw the Vongola boss yet again making out with his fiancée

"you know, some people are single to you know" he remarked on Japanese after he noticed that they have Japanese guests

Tsuna just shrugged and placed one last kiss on Kyoko's forehead "I'll see you later, caro mio" as he smiled

Then the guardians tailed their boss and also the other Don going up stairs

"pardon me, Sasagawa san but can you explain why is Sawada san here and" he was cut off after Nezu turned around and saw the Portrait which was finished cleaning up

"is he Decimo?" asked by the other male student

Kyoko giggled "yes, he is and also he is the one who authorized your stay and accommodation without any question"

"ne~ Sasagawa san? Is Sawada san your husband?" one of her former female classmate asked

"oh… you noticed the ring? Well, no we're not… well, not yet I guess but we're engaged" she answered and all the teenaged people in the room shrieked, KYAA, and WHAAAAT!"

"please let's head to the parlor for some snack" she offered and all the maids and other butlers prepared the food for them. All seated comfortably on the red Victorian sala, a lot of them asked so many questions especially the girls and Nezu

"I can't believe my no good student is now a high profile man" Kyoko giggled "and I thought Masamoto san here was going to be the most successful one" patting the back of his smartest student

"Sasagawa san, how have you been doing this past few months? And also… did anything happen with you and Dame Tsuna" she smirked

"Himikawa san, can you please refrain from calling il mio oumo (my man) Dame Tsuna?" that made the Himikawa girls bow her head in apology

"well, I've been well, he's been treating me well also and the anything happened part… well… it's our secret" which she made the other girls blush

"you know Kyoko, I'm still amazed you're not pregnant by now…" joked Hana which made Kyoko blushed and the others EHHH?!

Someone barged in the room "Kyoko sama, Decimo passed a message, he said that after the meeting is done you can follow him to his study" as Gukodera bowed when "LAMBO SAMA IS HUNGRY!" a little cute Baby with afro and cow horns appeared also wearing a suit with a green dress shirt "STUPID COW!" yelled by Gukodera

"calm down Guko-Chan" she patted Lambo who was now seating on her lap and made the girls "KAWAII!"

"when's Papan gonna finish the meeting? Wanna play!" (he is addressing to Tsuna)

"maa maa! Lambo chan Boss is not yet gonna play with you after he finished the meeting, he's gonna spend some time with your Maman" the Baby pouted as Yamamoto

"I'll play with you" instead Yamamoto offered "also Haru and Ipin, let's go to their room" he smiled

Gukodera sighed "that kid always gets us on trou~" he wasn't able to finish when an explosion and "GET OUT" word was heard in English

They saw Dino panting outside the parlor when Dino spotted them "YO!" he greeted "DEINO SENSEI?!" they all surprised

"what happened?"asked Kyoko "Satan and Beelzebub fired up hell on that meeting room" she joked (yet stating Tsuna as Satan and Beelzebub as the Don of the Green Beret

"let me guess you were kicked out again?" deadpanned by Gukodera

"nicely guess" he smiled "that's the fourth time this week?!" said Kyoko

And the blond man just shrugged and sat beside her taking a bite on a cookie

After an hour of talking "I think I need to go to Tsu-kun's office… please after you finish you guys go head to Tsu-kun's office as well, we'll discuss the field trip" as she smiled and left

All her former classmates are talking and digesting all the info they have known, yet they did not know why was he called Decimo, or what kind of job does he have and also how did this wealth happened so suddenly

~15 MINUTES LATER~

Nezu and his students are being escorted by the butler going to Tsuna's study while walking in the corridor they saw huge portraits of people who actually looked like Tsuna's guardians and also when they reached the end they saw a guy who looked like Tsuna yet a bit older and blonde

The butler noticed their questioning look "that is Master's great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, Master Giotto" as walk and talk, as they all nodded

"they reached the corridor with many armored knights on the side when they saw Hibari and Haru holding hands and Haru talking to Hibari "Nee~ Kyo-kun… you don't have any more work right?" she pouted

"no" as he said plainly and shifted his tangled hand to drape on her shoulder making her lean closer "really?" she smiled

"you know, the pineapple herbivore told me there's a newly opened cake shop that he and his girlfriend goes to…" as he showed his rare smile

The students jaw dropped to the sight "WAA! Chrome and Mokuro goes there?!" she hugged him in glee

As he nodded "let's go herbivore" as they walked

"we are here" said the butler which the guests looked at the huge double door with a Vongola X insignia

The butler knocked twice and open both door but what caught them off guard is that Tsuna is seating on classic Victorian swivel chair while Kyoko seating on his lap while making out his arms snaking around her waist and Kyoko holding on to his neck

"ahem… sorry to interrupt Master, Mistress… but… we have guests…" the butler suddenly spoke which the two stopped from what they were doing

Tsuna cleared his throat as Kyoko stands from her position "pardon us…" he lowered his head

"well, thank you for bringing them here Theo." As the butler bowed

"please have a seat" a hand gestured to the old Victorian sala set then Kyoko now standing beside Tsuna who took off his cape and coat while now only wearing his white vest but still his glove is intact

The class is looking around his office which is an old Victorian interior "I didn't know you like old fashioned thing Sawada" said Nezu

"Truth to be told, neither did I" he joked "yo, Tsuna… what's this business of yours" Machida asked

"good question, yet I cannot answer that" said Tsuna with a serious voice "Machida san, yes it is a business but the other detail is confidential" he answered

"ne~ Sawada kun since when did you two have that intimacy relationship!" asked the girls

"Fushiki san, Yakumo san, since I asked her to come with me to Italy and asked her to by my fiancée" he answered plainly as he smiled revealing his cute yet manly smile

From that six months he became more mature and his clumsiness gone "by the way thank you for sponsoring this trip" thanked Nezu

"no problem sensei" said Tsuna "I raised a good student" he complemented himself which Kyoko just giggled "I hope we don't have any grudges from the past?" asked Nezu

"not at all sensei…" said Tsuna with a nod

"by the way sensei I looked to your schedule and I saw you're all heading to the Don Dela Vega Mansion to sightseeing and learn their history?" Tsuna asked

"indeed we are" said Nezu "how about you meet the head of the family in person?" asked Tsuna

"is that even possible?" asked the other male student "of course Kazuki san" said Kyoko which she giggled

"that tall lean falla you saw this morning was him" told Tsuna

"EHH!" they are all surprised "me and Kyoko are about to head there after this why don't you go to your rooms to prepare then we all leave but before that I would like to speak where else do you want to do after your tour?" asked Tsuna

"well, we don't have any things to do why don't we buy some souvenirs for your family and friends back home?" told Nezu

"AH! Hana chan! Remember the envelope I gave you? That's a VIP card to Buddy's Shop. You can get anything there to bring home!"said Kyoko to Hana

"I forgot about that, thanks for reminding Kyoko chan" as she smiled

" _Theo, please call out Storm, Rain, Lightning, and sun_ " he said in Italian calling on his phone on the table

Minutes later " you called for us Juudaime?" Gukodera came in with Lambo, Yamamoto and Ryouhei

"by the way boss, where's mist and cloud?" asked Yamamoto

"they're off for today" Tsuna answered

"so… they're on a extreme date?" asked Ryouhei "PAPAN! LAMBO SAMA WANT TO PLAY!" shouted Lambo

Tsuna picked up Lambo "Juudaime you can't spend your precious time with that cow" argued by Gukodera "ohh stop it, Guko-kun" Kyoko dead panned "you know, nii-san someone's here to see you" as Kyoko and Tsuna smirked

Hana and Ryouhei bowed their heads in embarrassment "so boss, why did you call us?" asked Yamamoto

"thank you for reminding, today we're all heading out to the Don Dela Vega Estate, Nezu sensei's class are gonna have a history class there for their field trip" the guardians nodded

"understood" they all agreed "and… I want you to be just like back then… let's forget what we are now and be one of the students too…" Tsuna smiled while carrying Lambo "can Ipin go too?" asked the little girl behind Hana

"of course dolcezza (sweetie)" as Kyoko picked up Ipin the little Chinese girl finally grew her hair

"by the ways it's quite odd… it's peaceful today?" asked Yamamoto

"yeah… hard to agree but baseball freak is right…" Gukodera butted in

"now that I noticed where's the Demon Baby? It's not in EXTREME CHAOS without him" asked Ryouhei

"oh.. Reborn? I sent him to a two weeks mission and than you guys, my paper work are doubled since mist and cloud joined you on your mission last month" as he sighed

"just make sure later don't cause to much damage" told Tsuna rubbing the bridge of his nose as his former classmates looked at him strangely

"maa maa… boss, mama san (nana, Tsuna's mom) told us about that Baby room beside your bed chamber, is true?" Yamamoto asked from out of nowhere

"KYAAAA! Kyo-chan you never told me!" shrieked Hana

"that was a bad joke from Reborn" said Tsuna confirming as Kyoko blushed

"he heard us last week and stuff happens… let's just leave it at that shall we? Please everyone the cars will be prepared downstairs please prepare your thing to take and we'll leave immediately" Tsuna announced

"you can ride with me Hana" for once Ryouhei spoke normally then Hana nodded and kissed his cheeks

"EXTREME!" as Tsuna sweat dropped " _Paulo please escort them to their respective rooms_ " Tsuna ordered his other butler

~ **An Hour Later~**

"is everyone ready?" came a sweet voice "hai! Sasagawa san" said Nezu

"very well then let's leave immediately" Tsuna announced taking Kyoko's hand he's wearing his coat an cape again also his fedora

"PAPAN, MAMAN! CAN I PLAY WITH JUAQUIN?!" shouted Lambo excitedly

"of course, and also Ipin too…" they told him

As the guardian Yamamoto gone inside a black Hummer while Gukodera riding a black Ducati bike and Ryouhei with Hana riding sideways on his black Ducati bike while Lambo and Ipin was with the couple who was riding a deferent stretched limo but it was all white with a golden insignia on its hood and a tiny flag at the back that has the symbol of an X

While Nezu and his class was at the other black limo. The students noticed that the convoy doubled and so as the guards

15 minutes later "we have arrived" said the butler who came with them

As the double gates of the Estate opened two men on the main door waiting for them. Tsuna and Kyoko gone out after his guardians gave a protective nod to their boss

"señor Decimo, Comandante is waiting for you at his fort" said the other black haired man

"grazie" as he nodded "please follow me everyone

While walking the students saw many men in arms and uniform guarding every corner of the estate and the corridor is like the Vongola estate where a red carpet is seen in every hallway

The two men who's escorting them knocked twice "come in, Andres and Emilio" as the mad behind the door gave his permission

They all saw a man on a green beret signing stacks of papers frowning "dear Lord, this is a never ending problem" as he rubbed his temples

they all noticed that the guy was around 16 or 17 years old "I swear to the knights of Columbus that I'll burn you all" he mumbled

"you know Fratello it's not healthy to threat your paper works" Tsuna chuckled

"ahh… my love struck Fratellito and Sorellina arrived already" he smirked

"ho how much damage this time?" asked Tsuna

"much worse than yours…" he replied in Japanese

"I'd be grateful that there's others suffering worse than me, then?" as Tsuna laughed heatedly and his guardians smirking

"Emilio, Andres, you're both dismissed an please no more damage please?" asked their boss

"by the way, Fratello this are my former sensei and classmates who came to know your family more for their history class" said Tsuna gesturing to the crowed behind them

"ahh the people I saw this morning? It's nice to see you again" he bowed his head in respect to his elder (meaning Nezu)

"papi…" came a love but cute voice "mi hijo?" told the beret guy "tenemos invitados?" the cute blonde child hugged the leg of the man "si, tenemos" as he picked up the child

"LAMBO! IPIN!" the boy lightened up and the students had a heart shaped eyes "KAWAII!"

"the two babies that Kyoko and Tsuna are holding both shouting "JUAKIE!" and bounced up and down in their arms

"would you please, introduce your name?" Tsuna said

"the whole name or the nickname?" said the guy crouching his eyebrows

"the whole" Tsuna finished

"knights of Columbus..." as he sighed "every one I'm the current head of the Don Dela Vega Famiglia, Philippi Antonio Juan Miguel Carlos Francisco Caesar Don Dela Vega, but you may call me Caesar and I'm 17, and this is my 3 years old son and the heir" he gestured his son to them

"Hola?" said the cute blonde boy wearing the same military combat uniform like his father and a beret

"hey buddy can you introduce yourself?" asked his father who's carrying him to his arms

"the whole name or the nickname papi?" they all sweated "like father like son" commented Kyoko

"you'll know the struggle of having a long name" he retorted

"my name is Philippi Antonio Miguel Carlos Francisco Joaquin Don Dela Vega and I'm this" he showed his three fingers and that awed the female guests

"why don't you play with Emilio and Andres?" he let the child down and grabbed the two men's hands "Ipin and Lambo let's play on the tree house" he smiled

"now then we're were we?" asked by the other Don

"the history of your family" said Colonello "sorry for barging in kid, but mission is done" said the military Baby

"no problem, why don't you sit with us and have some tea?" offered the Don

"well, this family started as a noble back in Spain, my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather was the head of the knights back at Spain and conquered many countries"

"however after settling down he met my great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother which is an Italian noble, like in fairytales a knight and a duke's daughter fell in love and got married that's why the Don DelaVega Famiglia's main house is here in Italy." As he finished his story they took notes and nodded

An hour later of storytelling and questions someone on Nezu's class asked a question "ne~ Caesar san, do you have a wife?" the Don raised an eyebrow and looked at her while the couple Tsuna and Kyoko hiding their amusement

"why'd you say that?" asked the Don "well, knowing you have a son" she shrugged "good question Ms. Takada, that boy who looked like me is my adoptive son, he's the son of my late twin sister who died at birth" se sadly stated

"and I don't need any women in my life to help me raise my son, I survived three years taking care of him" he plainly answered "aww… and I thought you needed one" she joked

"I'll try to think about it…" he joked too

"well, seemed like every one had fun, Maria why don't you take our guest for a tour?" she bowed and ushered Tsuna's former classmates to the other halls and yard where they saw the kids playing with the guards around they saw a huge pool.

While walking Tsuna and Kyoko with Caesar looking at the kids "you know you two are ready to have kids" he popped that out of no where

"uhm…" Kyoko was speechless

"uhm… how's the couple Rome and Julie?" she changed the subject "they're fine… a little threat from me and Tsuna patched it up" he stated

"so… about the kids?!" Caesar smiled "what's up with you and kids?"shouted Tsuna ahd the people outside looked at them at the window (the whole wall was mad of glass)

"oh… nothing, Joaquin has been asking about 'when is tio and tia gonna give me more playmate?" as he smirked

And both blushed "still thinking about it" Tsuna said while holding her hand

And another hour passed and they all bid goodbyes and headed home, Tsuna decided to let then use the pool and have fun they saw a huge oblong shaped pool with the Vongola X insignia in the middle

Kyoko and Tsuna headed to the pool with them except they both stayed at the beach bench, both stayed there while the others played at the pool, the guardians Yamamoto who trained with his sword near the trees while Gukodera relaxed and Lambo, Ryouhei and Ipin joined the class at the pool.

The girls were all looking at Tsuna's side where he only worn his expensive looking black board shorts with a skull logo revealing his toned muscles and perfectly shaped abdomen and Kyoko on her two piece black bikini which revealed that she had also grown her breast

Both looking so intimate "boss" said Hibari who just arrived with Haru "KYAA! A pool party?!" Haru shrieked

"why don't you change both of you and join us?" asked Kyoko

"tsk… I hate crowds" Hibari snarled "oh… don't be such a grumpy old man" said Haru

"fine…" Hibari had no choice but to agree "kufufu! I don't see any barbeque?" said Mokuro who just arrived with Chrome

"please join us" said Tsuna "EEEEEEHHH! CHROME!" the class yet again erupted

"boss" both Mokuro and Chrome said as they nodded after

After a while the two couples came back Hibari and Haru are now wearing a matching light purple two piece bikini and board shorts while Chrome and Mokuro are in matching white bikini and board shorts

Now looking at the side of Tsuna who's now cuddling and asleep "can't blame the boss… he's been busy for a month now…" said Gukodera "yeah… causing too much EXTREME trouble for him" said Ryouhei "well, it can't be helped you know…" said Yamamoto.

They spent their whole afternoon staying at the pool and then ate dinner to the huge Victorian mahogany dining table which Tsuna was seated on the front end of the table and on his back a huge flag hanging on the wall with the Famiglia insignia and a huge X to it

After eating dinner all was dismissed and headed to bed.

The next morning was they saw Tsuna working out with his guardians and Nezu asking if they could tour his estate which Tsuna called Giannini to tour them around

They first headed to the garages which is underground and saw many black and white limos, hummers and bikes but they saw that there are some bikes which was placed on another side and with a glass compartment "who's bikes are those?" asked by Machida "oh… that's boss's he loves riding bikes" Machida awed at a silver black and white Ducati brand bikes he saw

They toured around the estate and now they're at the roof top they saw 4 choppers and 5 helicopters parked at the top which were all lined up

The day turned night and they had dinner yet again and headed to bed early to prepare their things for tomorrow.

Morning came and they're all packed up their luggage are already at the airport "Hana chan be careful on your way home" Kyoko hugged her BFF "and I almost forgot. Thompson, please drop them at Buddy's shop for souvenirs okay?" as the man in black bowed

"thank you Sawada san for the great experience" Nezu shaking his hands with Tsuna

"tsk, I can't believe I was defeated" said Machida as Tsuna smirked

The guardian just smiled to them except Hibari and Gukodera "well, see you soon" as Kyoko smiled "ehh?" the girls replied "to our wedding" Tsuna answering as he draped his arm to Kyoko's waist

After that they all left and chattering happily having a luxurious experience and meeting famous people. Also they will brag to school that their loser classmate was actually a high profiled guy "this would be interesting" mumbled Hana as they are now boarding the private jet.

 **~THREE MONTHS LATER~**

Back at Namimori Middle school "waaaa~ Kyoko sempai looks so beautiful on that wedding gown!" said the lower year student "yeah! But did you noticed that bump on her tummy? It's a bit revealing?" said the other

"I think she just ate too much" said by the third one "baka, she's 1 month pregnant with Dame Tsuna's Baby!" said the other guy at the back who came along with the field trip

"man! Dame Tsuna was really cool back there. Right Kazuki san?" said by another male

"yeah!" said Kazuki

The photo of Kyoko who's seating on a classic red Victorian sala wearing a beautiful fitted wedding gown which is a little bit of revealing on her breast and Tsuna on his all white tuxedo and red ascot tie with his Vongola gear cloves and his rings the same time with his white fedora and cape

The photo was printed on their school news paper with a big caption "SCHOOL LOSER TURNS OUT TO BE THE FAMOUS DECIMO"

~OMAKE~

Buddy: sorry guys it's a bit off…

Reborn: what did I miss?

Buddy: nothing…

Reborn: after a month that I came back thing are quite off… did things happened? *points the gun at Buddy*

Buddy: *pushes the gun slowly* nothing much it's just the usual two flirting and his former classmates and teacher visiting for a fieldtrip

Reborn: did he screw up?

Buddy: no, he did well

Reborn: then it's good to know… well please don't forget to criticize this mama's boy's work

Buddy: what he means is that leave a review and tell me what you think.

 _ **Espero que esto sea el final de esta**_


End file.
